jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts "What-If" Stories
These are "What-If Stories" involving the Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts. Some of one of these "What-If Stories" include the Justice Guardians and Team Berk meeting the Chaos Twins for the first time. And the Thunderbolts meeting The Rainbooms and the MPC for the first time. Story 1: Meet the Rainbooms and the MPC * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts land in front of Canterlot High after coming through the portal) * Courtney: *rubs her head* Man! That's gotta hurt! * Twilight Sparkle: *rubs her head as well* Ohh... *gets up* Courtney and the Thunderbolts? Welcome to... the human world! * Spike: What do you think? Pretty awesome place, huh? * Courtney: Beautiful...! * The Rainbooms: *notices Twilight coming from the portal* Twilight!!!!! *running towards me* * Twilight Sparkle: *sees them* Guys!!! *runs and hugs them* * The Rainbooms: *laughs and hugs Twilight back* Oh, Twilight! * Sunset Shimmer: Welcome back, your highness! We've been waited for you. *smiles until notices Courtney* ...! Oh, and who is she? * Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? Rainbooms? This is Courtney; my good friend. *to Courtney* Say hello to them. * Courtney: I hope you're not freaked out by a talking Golden Retriever and all. But, charmed. * Rarity (EG): ...!!! Another talking dog?!?! * Kimiko: Wow. I'm so surprised. * Fluttershy (EG): Awwww, so adorable! * Courtney: *blushes* Aw shucks... I'm pretty adorable! * Zak: Courtney's got a crush on XR as well! * Courtney: *blushes a lot* ZAK!!!! * Applejack (EG): Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, is it true, Courtney? * Wander: The power of love explains everything! * Courtney: It's true... XR and I met at Star Command when he was first built, we've been together since the day we've first met... He's like my knight in shining armor... *sighs happily* * Zak: All aboard the love train! *mimics a train whistle* * (Craig the Genie appears behind Zak and sounds off an actual train whistle from behind scaring the living daylights out of him) * Zak: What in the world was that?! * Craig: That was the "Snap back into reality" whistle. *does a hyena laugh* X'-D * Larry: That's funny, I don't care who you are, that's funny right there!! * Courtney: I hate to interrupt but.... who are you guys? * Manolo: Oh, how rude of us. I'm Manolo and we are the MPC. * Craig: *pulls out a chalkboard* That short for Multiverse. Pioneers. Club. Story 2: The Justice Guardians and Team Berk meet the Chaos Twins for the first time * Zak: I wonder where Courtney is... * (They all hear her scream from a distance) * Zak: Oh! There she is! * Courtney: *runs while screaming* They're after me! *screams* * Zak: What are you talking about? *The Mask: Where's the fire? *sees his jacket on fire* ...!!!!!! *stops, drops and rolls* *(Alpha and Omega arrive at the scene) *Zak: Oh no! Not them again! *Scamper: Who the heck are they? *Xion: Huh? *Anakin: We'll explain later! But, right now, we gotta hide! *(Everyone hides behind the bushes and trees where Courtney is hiding) *Zak: Phew! We'll be safe here... *Courtney: *disguised as a bush* Hey, guys....! Is the coast clear...? *Beetles: Can you please explain who the deadly duo over there is? *Courtney: Their names are Alpha and Omega, they're also known as the Chaos Twins... *DJ: What do they want? *Courtney: It's me they want... They're planning to get samples of my DNA and create a clone army and plund the world in chaos... Category:Written Stories Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures